


Fatal Attraction

by SinfulSecrets



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dark erotica, Erotica, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden, Forbidden Love, Incest, Parent/Child Incest, Sex, Straight Sex, Taboo, Vampires, dad/daughter incest, klope, reluctance, vanilla sex, x rated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-23 09:53:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11987379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulSecrets/pseuds/SinfulSecrets
Summary: Klaus and Hope are cast into a prison world when Dahlia returns from the dead. Eleven years of isolation from the outside world brings them closer together... a little TOO close.





	1. Chapter 1

He wished he could take it back. All of it. The sickness had plagued his mind ever since their return, like a fever in the brain that would not cool down. How regretful Klaus Mikaelson felt; how helplessly tormented. Every day he cursed the witch who had punished him and Hope. For eleven years they were trapped inside a prison dimension: a replica of New Orleans, but without its inhabitants, frozen in time for over a decade. Dahlia had risen from the dead and had cursed them to live an eternity in isolation.

Despite the horror of their situation, he’d spent eleven years nurturing his daughter, teaching her everything he knew about the world, about supernatural beings. He’d not only been her father, but a mentor, a confidante, and much to his regret… _a lover._

As soon as Hope had hit puberty, Klaus knew that he’d have to help her understand the changes in her body—to discuss sexuality, as much as it made him uncomfortable. During those years, he was patient with her and did his best to be a good father. But when Hope turned seventeen, she became so chronically depressed.

The fairytales that he’d used to read to her of princes and happy endings, the experience of romantic love was something Hope would never experience. She’d expressed this to him on the night of her seventeenth birthday.

It gutted him to see her cry in his arms. It hurt him even more to realize that she felt alone and yearned for something he could never give her.

For years he’d remained hopeful that his family would find a way to break the curse and rescue them, but as the seasons passed, his hope diminished. After a full decade, he gave up altogether.

The only source of happiness in his cursed existence was Hope. She’d grown up to become such a beautiful young woman, with her father’s golden locks and her mother’s feminine features. Klaus had always known that his daughter would have every boy lining up to date her. Every father’s fear was to watch their daughters suffer heartbreak, but fortunately for Klaus, he’d been relieved to know that he’d never have to see that happen to Hope. But that didn’t mean that she wasn’t suffering. Her anguish was of a different kind, equally painful, if not more.

As the Hybrid paced his study, he shut his eyes and remembered the night that changed everything between them: their first time.

It had been such a foolish decision to have allowed her to drink on her birthday. He’d had a little too much to drink as well, proving in hindsight that what happened that night had been a severe error in judgement on his part.

Hope had kissed him. She’d kissed him like a love starved girl, desperate for contact. When Klaus had tried to stop her, she begged him to kiss her back; she _begged him_ to let her experience intimacy, the same way she’d seen in movies she’d watched.  

For years Klaus had been deprived of sex. His self-discipline and morals had gone out the window the first time Hope seduced him. Everything about her had changed. It seemed as if she’d transformed into a desirable young woman overnight.  

She lost her virginity to her Hybrid father on a sofa in their mansion on her seventeenth birthday. It had happened so fast that he could hardly process who initiated what. From what Klaus could remember, one moment they were drinking and enjoying each other’s company, the next minute Hope had mounted him and was kissing him so passionately.

He’d broken the kiss, but she begged him not to. She’d reached for his fly and begged him to let her touch it.

He remembered her tears... the heat and anguish in her eyes. He remembered what she said to him:

“ _Please, Dad…I love you. I want to be with you. I want this. We’ll never get out of here. I can’t live the rest of my life pining for something I can’t have. Please just let me experience this…_ ”

She’d said a lot more than that, but what stood out the most in Klaus’s memory was the way his daughter took charge of their sexual encounter. He was so powerless that night—so stupidly drunk. He couldn’t prevent her from stroking his cock. He couldn’t stop her when she slowly eased herself down on him, nor could he prevent the pleasurable eruption that exploded from the pit of his stomach when he was fully submerged inside of her.

The way she breathed and took control of her movement, rocking back and forth on his cock; Klaus remembered it all: the sensation of stretching her tightness and feeling her pulse around his rigid shaft. He remembered the way she took his hands and guided them to her swelling breasts, encouraging him to touch her— _needing_ him to touch her. Their labored breathing still echoed in his consciousness every single day and night.

His daughter had initiated sex with him, and he’d done nothing to stop the disaster. How conveniently she’d worn a skirt that evening. Was her seduction premeditated? Klaus wondered as he continued to pace the candlelit room.  

He gulped back what remained of his liquor and squeezed his eyes shut, _remembering…_

She’d hardly bled; she’d been so wet for him. Hope had certainly inherited her father’s insatiable sex drive because after that night, they couldn’t keep their hands off each other.

She wanted him to make love to her every day, and as much as Klaus had tried to resist and convince her that it was a bad idea, he’d eventually caved and became just as addicted to her body as she was to his. Their prison had become their sanctuary.  

A majority of their time was passed fucking each other’s brains out in Dahlia’s prison world. How quickly his resistance had evolved into _need._ He _needed_ to fuck her. He _needed_ to cum in her. He _needed_ to impale her with his cock every single fucking day.

And that’s exactly what had happened. Klaus became his daughter’s lover. His addiction to her had consumed him and she only enabled his destructive habits. His love for her had transformed and there was nothing he could do to take it back. How foolish he had been to listen to the hormonal pleas of a teenager who had less wisdom than him. He was the adult in the situation. He should have predicated a day like this would come; a day in which they’d be finally rescued and returned to real life: _reality_ , the present.

An entire week had passed since they’d returned to their family. Klaus felt as if he was losing his mind. Neither of them had breathed a word about what had happened during that year before they were rescued. No one had a clue about their incestuous transgressions.

The Hybrid now lived in constant turmoil and guilt. He’d taken something from his daughter that he could never give back. He’d ruined her so completely, and by doing so he had ruined himself, poisoning the waters of his paternal bond.

Klaus remembered explaining to Hope about the nature of their illicit relationship, how their intimacy was wrong. Incest was illegal and frowned upon in society. He’d made sure that she realized the need for secrecy between those who engaged in consensual incest. But it didn’t matter to Hope. They were the only people alive in their isolated world. No one else existed but them. He lived for her, and she lived for him. All they ever had was each other.

For an entire year Klaus never slept alone; Hope was always next to him, _seducing him_ , making love to him.

He’d fallen in love with her and it was pure agony. He wanted to rip out his heart and toss it in the flames of the fireplace. It killed him to push his daughter away. In his mind, what they’d shared only existed in Dahlia’s prison world. Perhaps that had been his true punishment, Klaus wondered. Perhaps Dahlia knew the day would come when his innocent little girl would become a desirable young woman and lure out the beast from the man. It enraged him inside. He was thirsty for revenge. Thirsty for blood: _Dahlia’s blood_.

Klaus knew that he couldn’t continue his wrongful relationship with Hope; not when she finally had a chance to live a normal life. Damage control was his top priority now. His daughter’s happiness and mental health depended on it.

Hope’s quiet cries of sorrow echoed down the hall, tormenting Klaus.

He hurled his drink into the fireplace and tried to win the battle that was raging within.

He hated the fact that he could hear her. It was the worst kind of torture to know that he was the reason for her pain.

As his patience wore thin, he abandoned rationality, opened his door, and strode down the hall, headed straight toward his daughter’s bedroom.

 

*****

 

Not bothering to knock, Klaus opened her door and shut it behind him.

There she was.

On the bed.

Wearing nothing but panties and a crop top, crying inconsolably.

“Daddy,”

One word. One word was all he let her breathe before he rushed to her at vamp speed and pushed her down on the bed.

Their lips immediately collided with hunger and passion, both craving each other with a burning desire. The taste of her minty tongue and feel of her body made him throb and ache for her as he released his cock and pushed her panties to the side, gliding into her pussy like the expert that he was. They’d had an entire year to learn each other’s bodies. He knew what she wanted. She knew what he needed.  

Hope cried out in pleasure as Klaus silenced her scream with a powerful kiss. He thrust into her with deep, long strokes, surrendering to sinful temptation at long last. He tasted her lust and lost himself inside her body. Nothing and no one could ever make him feel such heightened pleasure. He buried every inch inside her wanton pussy.

They’d both had a taste of forbidden fruit. Neither of them would ever be the same again. She wanted to consume, and he wanted to devour.

When the kiss was finally broken, he adjusted his weight, so that he was looking down at her beautiful face. With her mouth half parted, there was nothing but love and lust in her eyes.

Klaus penetrated her slowly, determined to delay his release. All he could focus on was Hope: pleasing her.

Reality as they knew it had changed, but they were still captive in Dahlia’s prison, if only in their minds.

Nothing had changed between them. Hope still wanted him. He could see it in her seductive gaze. He could hear it in the way she breathed and whimpered beneath him.

“I need you,” she whispered. “inside me… all the time…”

He groaned and buried his face in her neck, no longer thrusting, to prevent his release.  

Hope wrapped her legs around his waist and lightly dragged her nails down his back. He trembled when she rubbed her pussy against him, begging for more.

“Stop,” Klaus cursed under his breath. “ _Fuck, stop_. You’ll make me cum.”

“I want you to cum,” she licked his lips and tightened her walls around his shaft.

Their mouths collided with newfound hunger as he picked up his speed. He’d mastered the art of lovemaking, and there was no way he was going to ejaculate prematurely.

After forty-five minutes of shattering Hope with one orgasm after another, Klaus finally exploded inside of her. His cock throbbed and spasmed as he shot jets of cum, filling her to the hilt.

It felt so good to finally release after seven days of sexual tension; the frustration had been unbearable.

Passion poured from his lips while he kissed her and came down from a mind-blowing climax.

Their labored breathing faded into the darkness when Klaus collapsed next to Hope.

She curled up against him and slid her hand under his shirt. He’d been so desperate to fuck her that he hadn’t bothered divesting himself of his clothing.

He turned to face her, pulling her leg over his waist like he did many times before after lovemaking.

“You will be the death of me,” he said, breathlessly.

“No, I won’t,” she whispered, tracing his face. “I missed you.”

Klaus gently caressed her thigh and searched her eyes. She looked so content, so convincingly happy. It was a bittersweet moment.

“Dad, what’s wrong?”

A sadness had seeped into her sky-blue eyes.  

His heart gave a painful squeeze as he endured the violent warfare in his head.

“I’ve ruined you, love. I’ve ruined us,” he said in a hushed tone.

“It doesn’t feel that way to me.”

“We’re not safely hidden inside a prison world anymore, we’re in the real world now.”

“I know that.”

“Everything we did… everything that happened between us last year…we have to try to forget and move on from it, Hope.”

“I can’t!” she hissed in a whisper. “I love you. I don’t care that we’re related.”

“Why don’t you understand what I’m trying to do for you? You deserve a chance to fall in love with someone who is age appropriate—someone who is _not_ me.”

She molded herself closer to him and kissed him so softly before she said, “I can’t fall in love with someone who’s not you.”

Her confession touched him with overwhelming love. Klaus wanted to give her everything. He wanted to lay the world at her feet. But what she was asking of him was surely going to destroy them and their family. She was too young and blinded by love to see it, but _he_ could.

“Let’s just move away,” Hope said. “Let’s live in Europe—no one would know about us.”

“I cannot leave Marcellus when he needs me the most right now. War has broken out in the city since our return. I cannot be selfish—and most of all, I cannot be selfish with you.”

A crystal tear streaked down her cheek. He wiped it away and kissed her eyes.

“I love you so deeply,” Klaus murmured. “If you only knew to what extent—to what depths… I wish I could lock you up and hide you away from all eyes but mine.”

Hope kissed him again and brushed her tongue against his, reviving his arousal.

“No one has to know about us,” she said. “They wouldn’t understand. All that matters to me is that _you_ understand.”

What a monster he had become, Klaus thought. He’d created a beautiful child with a woman he did not love, but respected. He’d raised that innocent little girl on his own, loved her the way any father would love a daughter, and then he took advantage of her sexual frustration and curiosity because he could not control his own dark impulses. Klaus knew that he never would have been in this situation if it weren’t for Dahlia’s curse. Hope would’ve grown up like a normal teenager with a boyfriend her own age. If only he could have compelled her to forget.

That’s when it suddenly hit him. He hadn’t bothered to do it before because he never thought it would work. But he had to try now.

His pupils dilated as he stared into his daughter’s eyes.

“ _You will forget that we ever had sex. You won’t remember everything that happened last year, and you will not remember what happened tonight. You will no longer find me attractive. You will no longer be in love with me. You’re going to fall asleep now, and when you wake up, you’ll wake up happy._ ”

He released her from his compulsion and watched her eyes close shut in deep sleep.

He’d butchered his own heart. His soul was in pieces.

It had worked.

Ultimately, he knew he’d done the right thing. He’d satisfied his inner demon one last time. After tonight he could no longer touch her. She would no longer look at him with longing and lust. He’d wiped her memory clean. A fresh start for her. Continued torment for him.

Klaus left his daughter’s bedroom and retreated to suffer the consequences of what he’d done. Their sins would be entirely his own now. She didn’t deserve to suffer his forbidden love, _his forbidden desires._ He would carry the burden of what they’d shared alone. Forever.

 

* * *

 

©2018 SinfulSecrets. This story may not be reproduced in any manner, without the express permission of the author. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Hope woke up the following morning accosted by images that were too shameful to acknowledge. She’d slept soundly through the night, but her dreams… She could hardly believe she had the capacity to dream up such debaucheries.

She sat up in bed and buried her face in her hands. Her cheeks were enflamed because she’d woken up aroused.

 _It was just a nightmare,_ she said to herself, but her body begged to differ. The damp moistness between her thighs had soaked through her panties and she felt nothing but embarrassment.

The image of their naked bodies and the sounds of their lovemaking still echoed in her ears.

“What the hell is wrong with me?” Hope said, flinging her legs over the mattress. She made her way to the bathroom and stripped down to shower.

Unbeknownst to her, Klaus’s compulsion had worked—though not entirely. The memories he had tried to erase had not been destroyed; they remained where they were, flickering before her eyes. Hope believed they were dreams, not memories.

As she lathered her body, she was confronted once more by sexually graphic images of her father having sex with her in the shower.

They were kissing… touching… 

__

 

 _Fucking_...

 

She knew she had to erase the visuals, but was thankful that they weren’t real, or so she thought.

Hope ignored the flashbacks, never realizing that everything she saw… had actually happened.

* * *

 

Later that evening, she found her father in his study. He’d been out with her uncle Elijah a majority of the day, dealing with vampire business. It felt strange not having him around all the time anymore. She’d grown so used to being with him at all hours of the day while they were stuck in Dahlia’s prison world, but Hope knew that it was now time to focus on building a relationship with her mother. Hayley had taken her shopping in the afternoon and they bonded over lunch; but all throughout their time together, Hope felt anxious and uneasy. When Hayley had asked her about it, she’d told her mother that she wasn’t used to being away from her dad.

“Good evening, love.”

Their eyes met instantly, igniting a fire inside the unsuspecting teen. Her heart was suddenly racing.

Elijah finished his conversation with his brother and kissed Hope on the head before he left her alone with her father.

“How are you feeling?” Klaus asked, almost anxiously.

“I’m good.” Hope smiled. “I missed you.”

They gravitated toward each other as she wrapped her arms around his muscled torso, feeling a rush of emotions.

And then it happened again.

The images.

She trembled and took a step back.

“You all right, sweetheart?” He looked genuinely concerned.  

“I’m fine. I mean—why wouldn’t I be?” Hope laughed nervously. “Really, Dad. You don’t have to worry so much.” She tucked back a fallen lock behind her ear.  

Nothing seemed to make any sense. She couldn’t understand her arousal. There was no way she could explain that to him, much less herself.

“How was your day with your mother?”

“It was good. We went shopping.”

His aqua eyes followed her as she sauntered across the room and admired his recent paintings.

“Did you just finish this?” Hope asked.

Klaus nodded. “Do you like it?”

“You’re _so_ talented, Dad. I wish I’d inherited that from you.”

He was flattered by her compliment as he poured himself a drink and walked towards her. Instinctively, he placed his hand on her back and traced the curve of her spine before he immediately pulled his hand away, realizing that it was a little too intimate. Hope was oblivious, but it was still incredibly difficult for him to resist the attraction he felt towards her.

“Do you ever think about it?” she asked at random.

“About what, sweetheart?”

“All that time we spent together in that prison.”

“Why do you ask?” 

Klaus was suddenly uncomfortable, but he successfully hid his anxiety.

“It’s just been hard… adjusting to everything. I feel like I have Stockholm syndrome in some warped out way.”

He sipped his drink and studied her while she continued admiring his artwork.

“I’m glad I didn’t have to go through it alone, at least,” she said, turning her gaze on him.

Klaus flashed a subtle smile and gently caressed her face.

Hope felt a volt of electricity flow through her body as a white light flashed before her eyes…

_Kissing…licking…moaning…grinding…_

__

It was _her_ voice. _Her_ naked body… entangled with his.

A look of concern washed over the Hybrid’s face when he noticed something shift in her expression. He was about to ask her a question when she averted his gaze and sat on the sofa.

It was now his turn to be accosted by flashbacks of their first time.

“I don’t know if I’ll ever get used to it,” she said, looking at him.

He pushed away the explicit memories and met his daughter’s eyes.

“I understand how you feel, but it _will_ get better.”

He desperately wanted to kiss her on that couch, strip her down and make passionate love to her. But he knew he must control his desires.

“I miss cuddling with you,” Hope confessed.

Klaus panicked for a moment before he realized that there was no way she could remember what had transpired every time he’d spooned her: it always led to him sliding his cock inside her tight wet pussy.  

There was nothing entertaining to do in that prison world apart from having sex with each other… _lots and lots of sex._

He walked towards the sofa and sat down. “I’m here with you, love,” he said. “I haven’t disappeared.”

“I don’t know what I would’ve done if you somehow couldn’t return with me. Or even worse…if she killed you.” She met his gaze with misty eyes and quickly wiped a fallen tear.

“But that didn’t happen,” Klaus replied in a gentle tone.

His heart gave a painful squeeze. He recognized that he’d underestimated how hard it would be to be around her, knowing what he knew: their actual history.

“I love you,” said Hope.

“I love you more.” He matched her smile and was caught off guard when she leaned into hug him.

Without thinking about her actions, Hope crawled onto his lap and mounted him, sitting astride, staring straight into her father’s eyes. Her arms were snaked around his neck and she could feel his body heat.

It happened again.

The flashbacks.

_His lips all over her body… his hands tracing her curves… his cock buried deep inside of her…_

Something throbbing inside his pants as Klaus panicked and moved her off his lap. He stood up, nervously rubbing his neck.

“I, uh…”—he fumbled with his words—“I hate to cut this discussion short, but I have some work to do, love.”

Hope was suddenly embarrassed by what she’d done. It was too bizarre for an explanation, she thought.

“I’m sorry.” She stood up. “I have no idea why I did that.”

He knew why. He knew exactly why her body remembered their sexual contact, but her mind didn’t; he’d broken that part of her, shattered her memories into oblivion with his compulsion. They’d had sex on that very sofa many times over, even though it was only a replica in Dahlia’s isolated prison.

“Goodnight, Dad.”

He watched her beautiful figure walk towards the door before he rushed in front of her at hybrid speed and wrapped his arms around her.

Hope closed her eyes and felt a rush of relief as she drowned in her emotions. He smelled so good, she thought, hearing his heartbeat against her ear.

He would have undressed her by now. He would have tossed her on his bed and thrust himself so deep inside of her… but he couldn’t do that anymore.

 _Not anymore,_ Klaus thought, forcing himself to pull away from her.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
